


Too Far

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean fucked up, F/M, Fluff, request, sweet cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: After Dean screws up and upsets you, Cas is off to save your night.





	Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering if I could request a Castiel/Reader. Dean bugs the reader sometimes and the reader doesn’t mind but one day he does it persistently and then crosses the line, upsetting the reader. Castiel, mad at Dean upon finding out from Sam, finds the reader in her room, takes her somewhere quiet to look at the stars, and comforts her.

You sighed, irritatedly, eye twitching. Dean decided to be a little shit today, and tease you every fucking minute of the day. 

It wouldn't bother you under normal circumstances, but today had been so nerve-wrecking. Your hunt had ended badly, not only injuring you, but killing three innocent people. You tried to be strong, and brush it off like the Winchesters would.

Dean always teased you. Mostly he called you a bad hunter. Jokingly, of course. You knew that. He said that, because you always managed to hurt yourself in hunts. Whether it was wounds on your knees from tripping, or twisted ankles. You would often bruise yourself too. But you still were a decent hunter.

Dean had no idea what happened. He just saw that you were lightly injured, so he teased you. Honestly, he was just trying to lift your mood. He tried his best to get you to smile. 

"Dean!", you snapped, making a chill go through Deans body at your tone. Cold as ice, cutting through the air like a sharpened knife. You were shaking. And as Dean looked into your eyes, he knew he fucked up.

You got up from your place on the couch, making your way to your bedroom without any sounds, even as tears streamed down your face. 

"(YN)? You okay?", Sam - who just left his bedroom - asked, worry written all over his face. 

"Yeah."

"... What did Dean do?"

"Ask him yourself." If Sam noticed your shaky voice, he didn't comment on it. 

Cas appeared with a flutter of wings besides Dean. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but Castiels expression shut him up.

"You", he began "are going to think of an apology" Dean was too scared to refuse. And he had planned to apologize to you anyways.

You sobbed, the sound stifled by your pillow. Your heart clenched painfully as Deans words and todays happenings repeated in your head again and again. A hand on your back startled you. 

"It's me. Sam told me Dean upset you." 

You nodded in understanding, not looking at Castiel. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

You shook your head no.

"Talking about it may help?", Cas suggested.

"Not here... Not now..." 

Cas smiled a little at you, taking your hand in his. Within a second, you were somewhere else entirely. He sat down on the grass, pulling you with him. He leaned your back against his chest, pushing your chin up so the back of your head rested on his shoulder. 

The night sky was filled with stars. A slight breeze brought fresh air to you, filling your nose with the scent of trees and flowers. Castiels hands held yours, offering silent comfort. You forgot your worries in Castiels warm embrace, feeling free and protected for once.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
